An Uneventful Dinner
by Ulrilra
Summary: A normal dinner is turned upside down when two crewmates do something completely unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

An Uneventful Dinner

xxxxx

I don't own One Piece

xxxxx

It was a normal dinner on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was shouting at Sanji to bring him more meat. Franky was chugging down a bottle of soda while pounding on his chest in an attempt to clear his throat of an ice cube he was choking on. Usopp was telling a wide-eyed Chopper a story of how he had defeated a thousand mermen single handedly. Sanji was yelling at Luffy to finish the meat he had in his mouth before asking for more. Nami, Robin, and Zoro were just eating quietly. The sky was clear, the waves were gentle, and the ship was on course. No one could have expected what was about to happen.

It started with the sound of glass shattering. Nami had been raising a glass of wine to her lips when suddenly, for no apparent reason, she dropped it, letting it shatter and spill all over the wooden floor. The banter that had filled the dining room came to an abrupt halt as the Strawhats all stopped what they were doing and stared at the orange haired navigator. She had an odd, dazed look on her face.

At the same time, though it went unnoticed, the three grilled salmon that Luffy had been chewing on fell out of his mouth as he took on the same dazed expression.

"Nami-san, what's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Ah.." was the only response she provided.

Then, before anyone could register it, Nami and Luffy, who had been sitting at opposite ends of the dining room, had both leapt out of their seats and onto the table.

Knocking off plates, spilling beverages, and staining their own clothes with Sanji's soufflé, the two charged at each other on all fours at an alarming pace and met at the center of the table where they immediately embraced and engaged in an extremely passionate kiss.

Franky coughed up the ice cube he had been choking on. Chopper let out a yelp due to the steaming soup that had just been knocked into his face. Zoro spit out the salmon head he had been chewing on. Robin jumped backwards to avoid a knife that had been catapulted into the air. Usopp let out a startled "GAH!". Sanji dropped the plates he was carrying and his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

Luffy had Nami on her back, his arms wrapped around her neck, while Nami rubbed her hands up and down his spine. All the while, they kissed fiercely, shaking the whole table.

Everyone backed away from them, watching with astounded eyes and gaping jaws.

Chopper rolled around on the floor shouting, "My eyes! The soup got in my eyes!"

Everyone started yelling.

"What the hell are they doing!?"

"Na-Nami-San...?"

"What's up with those two!?"

"The soup got in my eyes!! It burns!!"

"They're going to break the table!!"

"I think Chopper is in trouble!"

"THE SOUP GOT IN MY EYES!!"

Luffy and Nami rolled off the table, landing with a loud, "THUMP!" then continued to make out on the floor.

"Can they even feel pain!?"

"When are they going to stop!?"

"Why do they have to do this right here!?"

"I can't see! I think I'm blind!!"

They moved towards the corner of the room where Luffy sat up, holding Nami's waist and the back of her head as she kneeled into his lap. Nami flattened her forearms against his chest and leaned into him as they wrestled tongues and traded saliva. After a few moments, they pulled apart slightly, locking tongues in mid air, thus leaving no detail unknown to their gaping and shouting spectators.

"Maybe..we should leave them alone.." Franky suggested.

"BUT THIS IS THE DINING ROOM!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I'm going to take Chopper out. He needs to get his eyes rinsed." Robin announced.

"Why is this happening!?" bellowed Usopp.

Zoro, Usopp, and Franky continued shouting for the next ten minutes while Robin helped a screaming Chopper clean out his eyes and Sanji stood, motionless.

Ten minutes passed and Luffy and Nami were still at it. They were sweating intensely and five minutes prior, Luffy had removed his vest and Nami her shirt. They were currently switching places as the one on top in a heated skin to skin battle for dominance.

Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Usopp still remained in the room due to Sanji's inability to move and Zoro's insistance that they shouldn't have to leave "just because Luffy and Nami decided to be selfish asses".

Usopp was running around with his hands on his head shouting, "What should we do!?" over and over.

Sanji remained completely silent, still staring at Luffy and Nami like he had been frozen in place.

Zoro and Franky were arguing.

"Like I said! Just because Luffy and Nami decided that dinner was a suitable time to "get it on" shouldn't mean that everyone else has to miss out on their meal!"

"And just what do you suggest we do, then!? Eat right here while listening to them kiss and moan!?"

"We can just pick them up, and throw them outside!"

"Why don't you stop and consider their feelings for a second!? How would you like it if someone picked you up and threw you while you were bonding with the one you love!?"

"I WOULDN'T START "BONDING" IN THE MIDDLE OF DINNER!!"

Zoro and Franky's debate was cut short when Usopp yelled, "OH MY GOD! THEY'RE TAKING OFF THEIR PANTS!"

"WHAT!?" Zoro and Franky cried at the same time.

"What's wrong with them!?" Zoro yelled. "Don't they care that we're RIGHT HERE!?"

"Do you agree with me now?" asked Franky, pulling Usopp and Zoro towards the door by their arms.

"Hey! Curly brows!" Franky shouted, gesturing towards Sanji. "This is no longer something we should be watching!"

Sanji, having not once moved from his spot since everything started, was watching Luffy and Nami remove the last pieces of their clothing. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" Franky asked, running in front of Sanji right before he saw the two completely nude. "Aren't you co-" Franky stopped when he saw Sanji's face. "Are you crying!? Come on! This isn't something you should be watching!"

The cyborg put the heartbroken chef on his shoulder, carried him out onto the deck, then slammed the door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "The Next Time You Want To Have Sex"

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami awoke to the gentle sound of waves and creaking wood. After opening her eyes and blinking a few times, she realized that she wasn't in her room. She seemed to be in...the dining room? She tried to stand up, but something was holding her belly. She looked down, then froze when she saw a hand, not belonging to her, covering her naval. She also couldn't help but notice that she was naked. After a moment, she began slowly turning around. She was more than startled when she found herself looking into the face of Luffy.

"KYAAAAAAA!!"

Mere seconds after her scream, the door flung open and Sanji came rushing in yelling, "Nami-San! What's wrong!?"

When he saw the compromising position his two crewmates were in, he immediately covered his eyes.

"Sa-Sanji-kun! Wha..." Nami trailed off, looking back and forth between Sanji and Luffy, who was just starting to open his eyes.

Still covering his eyes, Sanji asked, "Is there, um, anything I can do for you?"

"Ah..I...Just go.." she said, realizing that she was going to have to somehow handle this herself.

Sanji immediately left the room, closing the door behind him.

Luffy had just become aware of his surroundings and was curious as to why he wasn't in his hammock. He was about to stand up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Luffy.." Nami began, not entirely sure what she was going to say.

"Eh? Nami?" Luffy looked down to see an orange head of hair. As the figure came into focus, he realized that he had his arms wrapped around none other than Nami, who was laying against his chest, naked. "Eh?"

Nami released herself from Luffy's light grip, then slowly began to stand up. All the while, Luffy sat, gaping at her.

There was a brief silence as Nami faced away from Luffy and Luffy stared at Nami's uncovered backside.

"Luffy.." Nami started to say again, but was cut off by Luffy, who announced in a booming voice,

"NAMI!! YOU'RE NAKED!!"

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been a very awkward night for the Strawhat crew. After leaving the dining room, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Usopp met with Robin on deck.

Robin explained to them that Chopper's irises may have suffered damage from the soup and that he would have to wear a blindfold for the next few days. He had already been put to sleep.

Sanji stood separate from them, looking out over the ocean.

"Just what got into them, anyway!?" Usopp shouted.

"How should I know!?" bellowed Zoro.

"I had no idea they were in this kind of relationship.." said Franky.

"I've never even seen them hold hands before!" exclaimed Usopp.

"I couldn't care less what their relationship is!" Zoro yelled. "All I know is that because of their inability to control their damn libidos I have to go to sleep on an empty stomach!"

"Don't you think there are bigger issues at hand right now!?" Franky hollered. "What are we going to say to them in the morning!? How is this going to affect the crew dynamics!? How am I going to get any cola from the refrigerator tonight!?"

"THAT LAST PART WASN'T IMPORTANT!" Zoro and Usopp bursted out together.

After a few minutes of banter between the three males, Robin finally chimed in.

"Perhaps we should all head to our sleeping quarters for the night" she suggested. "What they did was certainly very odd and it has caused alot of disturbance, but I don't think we will get anywhere by discussing it like this. I believe that the best thing we can do for now is to wait for their explanation."

"I don't want their damn explanation!" said Zoro. "I understand everything perfectly well! They got horny during dinner and acted on their first impulse, thinking of no one but their own damn selves!"

"Don't you think that's a little odd though!?" Franky barked. "If they wanted some alone time, they could have just excused themselves and gone to a separate room!"

"That just shows how selfish they are! They were too lazy to get up and go so they decided that everyone else should have to leave!" snapped Zoro.

"That explanation doesn't make any sense!" Franky shouted.

As Zoro and Franky argued, Sanji listened to the sound of the ocean and the faint moans coming from the dining room. He placed a fresh cigarette in the corner of his mouth and lit it. Gazing up at the starry night sky, he breathed out a few clouds of smoke, then turned around and headed towards his cabin.

Eventually, everyone found their way to their sleeping quarters:

Zoro climbed the ladder to the crow's nest while grumbling about his stomach.

Franky headed down the stairs to the lower cabin while trying to decide the best way to act around Luffy and Nami in the morning.

Usopp headed down with Franky while wondering why such a peaceful night had to be ruined.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was finally morning.

Sanji leaned against the rail of the upper deck while waiting for Luffy and Nami to come out of the dining room so he could make breakfast.

Zoro still snored atop the crow's nest.

Chopper lay in his hammock with a cloth covering his eyes.

Robin sat in her room reading a book.

Franky and Usopp, though awake, lay in their hammocks since breakfast probably wouldn't be ready for a while.

Everyone on the ship knew it was time to get up when they heard Nami scream.

In a few minutes, everyone was on deck, gathering outside the entrance to the dining room.

Just as Franky helped Chopper above deck, Luffy's voice resounded from inside the dining room.

"NAMI!! YOU'RE NAKED!!"

This was going to be an interesting morning.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luffy had his finger pointed at Nami, accusingly.

"I NOTICED THAT!" she snapped back at him. "You are too!"

Taking notice of his own lack of clothes, Luffy yelled "I'M NAKED TOO!!"

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I SAID!! NOW STOP YELLING!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS YELLING!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to the two nudists, the rest of the crew could hear their entire conversation.

"Well, it sounds like they're back to normal.." Usopp remarked

"It does seem that way.." said Franky.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami stumbled around, picking up her clothes that had been tossed in all directions. Some were ripped. Some had food stains in them.

"How did all this happen!?" Nami shouted, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Our clothes are scattered across the room, there are broken plates and silverware on the ground, the floor and walls are covered in food stains...!! Just how did this all...happen..." Suddenly, memories of the previous night began flooding into her mind.

"On the table...On the floor...Up against the wall..." she murmured, slumping to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

At the same time, Luffy begun to recall certain things as well.

They both spent a few minutes in recollection before Luffy finally said, "Why did we do that?"

Neither knew the exact answer to that question.

Nami remembered having been lifting a glass to her lips when she was suddenly filled with thoughts of Luffy and overpowering emotions. It felt to her as if something was whispering to her, telling her exactly what to do. First, it said "Get on the table and go straight to Luffy." Then, it said, "Embrace him and kiss him." But the words weren't that concrete, which made her question whether or not they were really just her own thoughts.

She glanced at her inner thighs and saw a small stream of hardened blood. 'So I really did...With Luffy...'

Luffy was staring at Nami intently. When she looked at him, he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize.." she replied.

She grabbed Luffy's jeans off of the chandelier, then, after handing them to him, she took a seat by his side.

"You know.." she began, "I had never even kissed before."

"Me neither."

"We really made a mess.." Nami muttered.

"Yeah." Luffy replied.

"We did it right in front of everyone.."

"Yeah."

"I think I knocked soup into Chopper's eyes..I hope he's alright.."

"He'll be fine."

After a moment's pause, Nami asked, "How am I going to face everyone..?"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"What do you mean, "what do I mean"!? We did THAT right in front of Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji-kun and Franky! I can't even imagine what they must be thinking about us right now!"

"If that's all you're worried about, there's no problem." He grinned. "They'll understand!"

Nami raised an eyebrow at him and mumbled something along the lines of, "How can you say that.." before bringing her knees up to her chest and staring at her feet.

xxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji were talking.

"How much longer will they stay in there?" asked Usopp.

"It doesn't matter. We'll give Nami-san as much time as she needs." Sanji stated.

"That's right! We mustn't interrupt the sacred moment of intimacy shared between two buds who have only just discovered the magic of love!" Franky cried.

"Move." ordered Zoro, as he pushed the blue haired cyborg out of the way and headed for the dining room door.

"Wait!" Franky called. "You can't go in there! Their feelings right now are very delicate! Even the smallest intrusion could cause them great-"

Franky was cut off as Zoro slammed the door open and yelled, "I'M GIVING YOU ONE MINUTE TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I THROW YOU BOTH OUT! I HAD TO MISS DINNER LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR HORMONES AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Zoro who was shooting a death glare at Luffy and Nami. Nami was desperately trying to cover herself with her clothes.

Zoro begun to close the door, then he stopped. "And one more thing.."

"THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX," the swordsman roared, "YOU DO IT IN THE PRIVACY OF YOUR OWN DAMN ROOMS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Zoro's Nightmare"

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxx

NOTE: For those of you unfamiliar with the structure of the Thousand Sunny, the "crow's nest" is like a miniature cabin with a roof, walls, and windows. It is where Zoro sleeps and lifts weights.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet breakfast that morning. Aside from some minor conversation, everyone ate wordlessly. Even Luffy was unusually quiet.

Nami had her head tilted while she ate, her hair covering her eyes.

When everyone was nearly finished, she stood up and raised her head slightly.

"Guys.." she started, gaining the attention of everyone except Zoro, who just continued to chow down his fifth bowl of soup. "I'm..Really sorry about last night.." There was a brief period of silence before she continued. "I don't know what came over Luffy and I..We wrecked dinner and made a huge mess...I'm so sorry about your eyes, Chopper..and..." she trailed off, then said in a lower voice, "All of you had to see...that..." Her face became slightly flushed. After a moment, she looked up at everyone, waiting for their response.

Sanji was looking at Nami sympathetically.

Chopper rubbed his blindfold, wishing he could see.

Robin also had her eyes fixed on the navigator, looking slightly worried.

Luffy glanced around at everyone, trying to look as serious as he could.

Usopp was gazing out the window, not sure what to say.

It was Franky who broke the tension.

"Well...It doesn't really bother me that much.." said Franky. "Everyone discovers love in their own way. That must have been the way the two of you discovered it."

"It wasn't really like that.." Nami said, hesitatingly. "It was weird, almost like I couldn't control my own body..I-"

She was cut off by a loud, humorous grunt, emanating from the mouth of Zoro, who had just finished his seventh bowl of soup. Sanji glared at the swordsman, then motioned for Nami to continue.

"It was like something had taken over my mind and was telling me what to do.." she said. "I've never experienced anything like it before.."

"Hmm..That sounds like love to me." Franky said, closing his eyes and nodding. "But.." he continued, "That WAS pretty extreme...To do it right there in the dining room.."

Nami lowered her head in shame.

No one said anything more, and before long, everyone had finished eating and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Evening had finally come along.

Nami leaned against the mast, watching the sun sink below the horizon.

She had decided to skip dinner because of a pain in her stomach that wasn't going away.

They were two days away from the next island, which she hoped was inhabited so she could buy birth control drugs.

She had never planned to lose her virginity, especially while she was still going on adventures with the crew. And she had certainly never expected that it would be with Luffy.

Why had that happened? What had caused her and Luffy to do such a thing all of a sudden?

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, breathing out heavily. It would probably be a while before the crew treated her normally again, even if they said everything was fine.

A gust of wind blew against her and she felt a chill crawl down her spine. She figured it was time to go to sleep. Wrapping her arms across her chest, she headed to her bedroom.

Nami had just placed her hand on the knob of her door when she got a strange feeling. She wanted to turn the knob, but she couldn't. A few seconds went by. She let go of the door knob, and slowly backed up, looking slightly dazed.

xxxxxxxxxx

In spite of the prior awkwardness, the dining room was now loud as ever. Sanji was frying up what would be Luffy's twentieth steak that night while uttering words of resentment towards his captain, who hadn't given him enough time to start eating himself since dinner began.

Robin was helping Chopper eat.

Zoro, still angry about being forced to skip dinner, had eaten five times what he normally would have for breakfast and lunch. As a result, he chose to skip dinner that night and go to sleep (although he told the crew this was simply because he was tired).

Usopp and Franky were trying to stuff as much food into their mouths as possible before Luffy devoured everything on the table.

The previous night's events hadn't affected Luffy nearly as much as they had Nami. At the moment, the straw hat captain's only thoughts were on his stomach.

"Sanji! More meat!" he yelled as he stretched his hand across the table, grabbing a piece of food off of Franky's plate.

"Hey!! Keep your hands on your own side of the table!" Franky shouted, unintentionally spitting pieces of chewed food into Robin's unsuspecting face.

"Franky!!" Sanji snapped, "Keep the contents of your mouth IN your mouth!"

"Stop stealing my food, Luffy!" shouted Usopp, who had just had a dumpling snatched right out of his hand.

"SANJI!! MEAT!!"

"Damnit, Luffy! Give me a second!"

"Hey, chef, could you make some more rice as well?"

"More dumplings, too!"

"Shut up! I have my hands full right now!"

"Are you okay, Robin?" Chopper questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied.

As Luffy was about to grab the final parcel of food off of Franky's plate, Franky managed to slam his metal fist down on the rubber hand, causing Luffy to let out a yelp. This didn't, however, stop the persistant captain from shooting his other arm out and grabbing his prize anyway.

"You greedy bastard!!" Franky roared, throwing his spoon at Luffy's head.

"We've barely been able to get in a mouthful, but you've nearly wolfed down the whole table!" shouted Usopp.

"The steak is ready!" Sanji announced from over the counter, tossing the slab of meat onto the table to be eaten by whoever got his hands on it first.

"MINE!" Luffy yelled, leaping for it.

"Oh no you don't!" proclaimed Franky, who managed to grab on to it just as Luffy did.

"That's right! This one is our's!" exclaimed Usopp, joining Franky's side in the battle of tug-of-war.

The fierce competition of strengths went on for another twenty seconds and just as Luffy was about to win (much to Franky and Usopp's dismay), he unexpectedly let go of his side, causing the tugging cyborg and sharpshooter to tumble backwards, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Huh? What's wrong, Luffy?" Sanji asked, catching a glimpse of Luffy's dazed face.

When the cook received the response of "Ah.." he got a little worried.

Then, suddenly and without warning, Luffy ran across the room and out the door, leaving a surprised crew behind him.

"Hey, you don't think.." muttered Franky.

"They're not going to do it again, are they!?" exclaimed Usopp, his hands on his head.

"Do what again? What? What's going on?" asked Chopper.

"Well, atleast it's not in front of us this time.." said Franky.

"But do you think they bothered to even go into a room?" asked Usopp. "What if they're just doing it right out on deck!?"

"Hm..That wouldn't surprise me considering last night," Franky began, "but it wouldn't do any harm, so.."

"What if they fall overboard!?" exclaimed Usopp. "Last time, they didn't even seem to notice when they came tumbling off the table!"

"Hmm..That's a good point.." said Franky, rubbing his three chins. "Maybe we should quickly check on them."

After everyone agreed, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky went out to find them.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get it!" Franky complained. "We've checked all over the deck and in every room but they're no where to be found!"

"Maybe they fell overboard already!" yelled Usopp, leaning over the rail to scan the waters below.

"This is bad.." said Sanji. "Luffy can't swim and I doubt Nami-san would be able to keep him above water.."

"Given the state of mind they're in, they might not even care!" shouted Franky.

At that moment, a godly cry thundered down from the crow's nest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

xxxxxxxxxx

After climbing into the crow's nest and getting situated, it hadn't taken Zoro long to fall asleep.

He had eaten way too much and his stomach had only just settled down after having caused him great pain throughout the better half of the day.

He hadn't been asleep for long when he was woken up by his stomach.

At first, he thought he was just having digestive problems so he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. Then, after a few moments, he realized that something was ON his stomach. He lazily opened his eyes and raised his kneck a little, trying to determine exactly what had disturbed his sleep. A dark blur was moving around on top of him, making odd, wet noises. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the dimness of the room.

When the said figure finally came into focus, Zoro lay back down, positive he was having a nightmare.

When it continued to move around on him, he raised his neck again.

On his stomach were two humans - or, rather, two crewmates of his. They were both naked and engaging in what is best described as sexual intercourse.

Yes, Luffy and Nami were in Zoro's sleeping quarters, having sex on his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Zoro immediately bolted out from underneath them, slamming his back against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Luffy and Nami's clothes were scattered about the room.

Luffy's vest and jeans had been thrown onto Zoro's weight set.

A sock had managed to get tucked nicely into Zoro's boot.

Nami's panties were hanging from the hilt of one of his swords.

And he realized that his hand was touching Luffy's boxers.

He stood up. For a moment, he was motionless. Then, his body started to shake and his face crease as his immediate shock was replaced with an insurmountable, bottomless, rage.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he exploded, grabbing his nearest sword and unsheathing it.

He lunged at them, and was fully intent on slicing both their bodies in half, when he found himself falling out of the crow's nest after unwittingly tripping over the open hatch.

He landed, hard, on his feet and let out a howl.

He was immediately greeted by Sanji, Usopp, and Franky who had rushed over to determine the cause of all the noise.

"Zoro!? What ha-" Usopp began, but was cut off by Zoro, who leapt towards the ladder while repeatedly yelling,

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Franky rushed forward, pulling Zoro off the ladder and restraining him as the enraged swordsman shouted curses up at the crow's nest.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Franky tried to yell over Zoro's voice. "What's going on!?"

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" Zoro ordered, ripping himself from Franky's grip and once again heading for the ladder.

This time, he was met with Sanji's kick, which sent him flying backwards and onto his stomach, where he was pinned to the ground by Franky.

After a few minutes of shouting and cursing, Zoro had finally calmed down enough to explain to them what happened.

"Those bastards..." he huffed, "they've insulted me!"

"Who? Luffy and Nami?" Usopp asked.

"WHO ELSE!?" Zoro bellowed.

"What happened?" asked Franky.

"It all makes sense now!" Zoro proclaimed, ignoring Franky's question. "First last night, and now this! They did everything out of spite for me!"

"What are you talking about, marimo?" asked Sanji, who had finally decided to speak.

"First, they pretended to have sex last night in order to make me miss dinner!" Zoro began.

"What!? That doesn't make any sense! Why would they do that!?" Franky interjected.

"- then, they caused me to eat too much during breakfast and lunch today so I'd have an agonizing stomach ache all afternoon!"

"But that was your own fault!"

"- then, they defiled my equipment and swords with their clothes and lay on top of me while pretending to have sex!"

"They did what!?"

"- and finally, they left the hatch open so I'd fall out! They're probably up there laughing at me right now!"

"What are you talking about!? It's obvious that there's something wrong with them!"

"There's nothing wrong with them! They've just conspired to mock me!"

"What possible reason could they have to do that!?"

"They take pleasure out of dishonoring me!"

"That's not like them at all! Like I said, it's obvious that something is wrong with them!"

Their argument continued for a while longer before Zoro was finally released under the condition that he not kill Luffy and Nami.

"This is all really strange.." said Franky. "Of all places, why did they choose the room that Zoro was in?"

"I already told you! It was to insult me!" shouted Zoro.

"Maybe they just wanted to go somewhere where no one would notice them, and they didn't notice Zoro was there." theorized Usopp.

"How could they not notice I was there!?" Zoro exclaimed.

"That's possible," Franky replied, "but they didn't seem to care last time whether or not we saw them."

"Are you even listening to me!?" yelled Zoro.

"Now that I think about it.." Sanji began, "when Luffy got that dazed look on his face and ran out the door, wasn't it about the same time as last night?"

"I think it was..!" said Franky.

"Does this mean they're going to do this every night!?" Usopp shouted.

"We can't say for sure.." replied Franky. "This is all too weird. It doesn't seem like we can do anything right now..It's probably best to just leave them alone and go to sleep.

"WHAT!?" boomed Zoro. "You mean we're just going to let them do whatever they want!?"

"What can we do!?" retorted Franky. "They don't respond to anything we say when they're like this, and we don't know what will happen if we bother them! It would be a problem if we had to fight Strawhat Luffy, the man with a bounty of three hundred million!"

"They came into my room, had sex on my stomach, and now you're telling me I have to sleep somewhere else so they can finish up!?"

After an intense period of squabble, Zoro finally contended to sleep in the men's quarters, though he proclaimed that this was the last time they were ever going to get away with this.

No one looked forward to the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Into the Ocean"

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxx

The sun rays of a new day shone down on Nami, lulling her awake. She moaned in complaint, turning on her side to avoid the brightness. As she was about to doze off again, she felt something move beneath her head. Her eyes shot open and she found herself staring, once again, into the face of her sleeping captain. She stifled a scream and attempted to sit up, but was unable to due to Luffy's arm, which was tightly wrapped around her chest.

"Luffy! Wake up!" she yelled into his ear, causing him to jolt upwards, pulling Nami up with him.

"Eh? Eh?" he mumbled, confused. "Where am I?"

"Luffy!" Nami shouted. "It happened again!"

"Eh? Nami?" Luffy asked, turning to stare at her before once again exclaiming,

"NAMI! YOU'RE NAKED!!"

"STOP DOING THAT!!" she barked, hitting him over the head. "This is the same as last time! But now we're in the crow's nest!"

"Huh? Why are we here?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know!" Nami replied. "But look at this room! Our clothes have been thrown in every corner! My..PANTIES are hanging off Zoro's sword..!"

Suddenly, she gasped.

"Zoro..We...On top of Zoro..." she muttered, a look of horror sweeping over her face.

Luffy brought his hand to his chin and gazed at the ceiling. "Hmm...That's odd, last thing I remember, I was about to eat that steak.."

Luffy kept his eyes locked onto the ceiling for a few minutes, occasionally muttering "Hmm..." while Nami lay on her side, frozen.

"AH! That's right!" Luffy finally said. "We had sex last night!"

"YOU CAN TELL THAT JUST BY LOOKING, IDIOT!!"

After a few minutes, Luffy and Nami had gathered and put on their clothes.

They were about to head down the ladder when Nami grabbed Luffy's hand, stopping him.

"Wait.." she said. "What are we going to say to everyone? What are we going to say to Zoro...!?"

After staring at her shortly, Luffy replied,

"Why do we have to say anything?"

"After apologizing and everything, we did the same thing again! It's causing problems for everyone!"

"Really? It didn't seem to me like any one was bothered by it last time.."

"It would only seem that way to YOU!"

Nami groaned, running her fingers through her hair. Why did all of this have to happen?

After taking a few deep breaths, she followed Luffy down the ladder, bracing herself for what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Strawhat crew, minus the captain and navigator, were all in the dining room, sharing mixed looks.

Sanji was silently frying eggs over the burner.

Franky was tapping his fingers on the table while making quick glances at the others.

Usopp was staring at the ground with his eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

Robin was leaning against the wall, looking slightly concerned.

Chopper had his chin resting in his arms while he wondered what was going on.

Zoro sat at the head of the table, facing the door, ready to "greet" Luffy and Nami when they came in. He had a look on his face that could scare away a bear.

"This is going to be strange.." muttered Franky.

"We need to avoid making Nami-san feel uncomfortable." said Sanji.

"But we can't just pretend that nothing happened, can we?" asked Franky, glancing at Zoro then quickly looking away.

"Maybe we should wait for them to bring it up first.." suggested Usopp.

"That's a good idea." said Sanji. "Okay, everyone, listen up. When Nami-san and Luffy come in, no one says anything about last night, got it?"

Everyone nodded except for Zoro, who hadn't moved or said anything since he first sat down.

At that moment, the door flung open and Luffy walked in yelling, "I'M HUNGRY! Sanji! Food!"

He was followed by a tired and grim looking Nami.

Sanji frowned empathetically at Nami, then said, "The eggs are almost done. I'll have everything ready in -"

"Luffy! Nami!" Zoro shouted, interrupting Sanji and smiling widely. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Sanji glared at Zoro threateningly.

Nami bit her lip and focused on the floor.

"Yeah! I slept great!" proclaimed Luffy, oblivious to the seething anger behind Zoro's words.

Then Zoro said very blatantly, "Did you enjoy having sex on my stomach?"

"Damn marimo!!" shouted Sanji, slamming his fist against the stove.

Nami clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from Zoro to hide her embarassment.

Luffy blinked at Zoro a few times, then grinned and said, "Yeah! It was fun!"

Sanji tripped and fell on the floor, spilling the eggs.

Usopp and Franky slammed their faces against the table.

Zoro's eye started to twitch and a pulsing vein formed in his forehead.

"YOU IDIOT!!" screamed Nami, hitting Luffy over the head. "DON'T SAY THAT!!"

"What? But he asked.." Luffy started, but was cut off by Zoro, who, with an unnaturally large smile replied,

"I'M SO GLAD IT WAS GOOD FOR YOU!"

"See, Nami? He's not mad." said Luffy, still grinning. "Anyway, I'm starving! Sanji! Food!"

Nami started to back towards the door when she noticed the table shaking from Zoro's twitching muscles.

Suddenly, Zoro jumped onto the table and pulled out his sword.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted, lunging towards Luffy.

"Ahhh!!" Luffy yelled, jumping out of the path of Zoro's katana.

"You've mocked me for the last time!" exclaimed Zoro, swinging at Luffy.

"Ehh?? What are you talking about?? I don't remember doing anything like that!" defended Luffy, swirving to the side to avoid being impaled.

"Shut up! You might have everyone else fooled but I know your intentions! You're not getting away with this, you bastard!"

Zoro was suddenly hit with an unexpected kick from Sanji, which sent him flying into the wall.

"Don't swing that thing around in here!" Sanji ordered.

"You want to fight, too!?" shouted Zoro.

"Hey, calm down already!" yelled Franky. "We're not going to get anywhere like this! We're trying to solve this problem!"

Everyone was staring at Zoro.

"Gugh..Fine! Do what you want! Just don't bother me with any of it!" bellowed Zoro, who proceeded to fling the door open and stomp outside.

When Zoro left, Franky asked "Why did you guys go into the crow's nest in the first place?"

"I went up there looking for Luffy.." said Nami.

"I saw Nami climbing the ladder when I came out, so I followed her!" Luffy added with a large grin.

A brief silence followed while Sanji sweeped up the fallen eggs, then Franky spoke up.

"Strawhat," he began, "last night, when you got that weird look on your face and ran outside, it was about the same time you guys did that thing the night before."

Nami, who had been hiding her face behind her hair for the past few minutes, raised her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but if we can be sure that it only happens at night, maybe we can prevent it."

"How?" asked Nami, looking slightly hopeful.

"Well, we could restrain you if that doesn't bother you." Franky answered.

"That's fine for Nami, but how could we restrain Luffy!?" Usopp countered.

"Franky and I could hold him down.." Sanji theorized.

"But we don't know how long we have to keep him restrained before he returns to normal!" retorted Franky. "It would be a pain to hold him down all night!"

"If it's just a matter of keeping him in one place.." Robin began, entering the conversation, "..we could put him in a tub full of water. He's an ability user, so he shouldn't be able to move."

"Ah! You're right! That should work!" shouted Franky. "Is that all right with you guys?"

"Yeah, that's fine." said Nami.

"Well it's not fine with me!" yelled Luffy, angrily.

"What?? Luffy! If we don't do this, we're just going to wind up doing the same thing all over again!" shouted Nami.

"I don't care!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What!?" gasped Nami. "You mean you WANT this to keep happening!?"

"When I'm covered in water, I get too weak to eat!" Luffy shouted.

"THAT'S THE REASON!?" yelled Nami, Usopp, Franky and Sanji.

"Luffy, if that's all, I'll just make dinner earlier!" shouted Sanji.

"You need to sort out your priorities!!" bellowed Franky.

Finally, it was decided that when the sun was about to set, Luffy would be put in the bath tub and engulfed in water, while Nami would be tied to her bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Luffy, just get in the tub already!" shouted Usopp.

"NO!" Luffy yelled, trying to escape, "I haven't eaten enough yet!"

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Franky. "You spent the last two hours stuffing your gut!"

"Those were just appetizers!"

"You ate thirty steaks!!"

"I don't care! I'm still hungry!"

Luffy ran for the door.

"No you don't!" shouted Franky, grabbing his captain by the arm and throwing him into the tub where he landed with a splash.

"No!" exclaimed Luffy. "I still need...more..fwuah.."

As the water took effect, Luffy slumped against the side of the tub, lids half closed.

"Success!" cheered Usopp.

xxxxxxxxxx

With Sanji and Robin's help, Nami's hands and legs were now tied to the four corners of her bed.

"Nami-san, the ropes aren't hurting you, are they?" asked Sanji.

"No, it's fine." Nami replied.

"We'll just wait here for a while." said Robin. "If nothing happens, we'll free you, and if you do change, we'll stay a little longer to see what happens."

"Okay." Nami replied.

A few minutes passed and then it started.

Nami's breathing intensified and she got a dazed look in her eyes.

"Nami-san..?"

"Ah.."

Suddenly, Nami started struggling against the ropes. She twisted and turned and her whole body started thrashing.

"Nami-san!" Sanji shouted.

She screamed and continued to struggle, a desperate look showing on her face.

"LUFFY!!" she screamed. "LUFFY!! LUFFY!!"

"To think her reaction is this extreme.." commented Robin.

Tears began to pour down Nami's face as she shouted and pulled on the ropes.

"LUFFY!! LUFFY!! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY!!" she cried.

"It feels like we're doing something horrible.." said Sanji, a sad expression on his face.

"I definitely see what you mean..." Robin replied.

Suddenly, the door to Nami's cabin flung open.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm...It's been a while and nothing has happened.." said Usopp, staring at his drowsy captain laying in the tub.

"We should wait a while longer." replied Franky. "We have no way of knowing the exact time the change will happen."

"Could it be that it already happened and he's just too weak to react?" Usopp speculated.

"That's a possibility. If it happens with nee-chan (Franky's name for Nami), then that's probably the case."

Suddenly, Luffy's eyes shot open.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Usopp, falling off the stool he was sitting on.

"Look at his eyes!" shouted Franky. "Are they the same as they were right before he bolted out the door last night?"

Usopp crawled forward to get a better look, and sure enough, Luffy had the same, dazed expression from the night before.

"Then we were right!" Franky yelled. "This really does happen every night!"

"It's a good thing we did this then!" Usopp replied. "Since he's in the water there's no way he'll be able to.."

Usopp trailed off as he watched Luffy stand up and step out of the bath tub.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he and Franky both exclaimed at once.

"Th-this shouldn't be possible!" Franky shouted. "Anyone who has eaten the devil's fruit becomes powerless in the water!"

Luffy began running towards the door.

"We need to stop him!" shouted Usopp.

Franky grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Luffy turned around, grabbed Franky's wrist, pulled his arm away, then ran out the door.

"...Huh?" said Franky. "Wait, just now, he.."

"Franky! He's going to go for Nami! We have to go after him!" Usopp yelled.

"Ah, right!" replied Franky.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sanji and Robin both stared at the open door. There stood their captain, illuminated by the full moon, gazing at the orange haired girl tied to the bed.

"Luffy!?" exclaimed Sanji.

"LUFFY!!" Nami called.

Luffy lunged forward and was by Nami's side in less than a second.

Before Sanji or Robin could even register it, he had ripped all the ropes off her and picked her up.

Carrying her in his arms, Luffy ran out onto the deck.

"Shit!" Sanji cursed as he ran out the door with Robin. "How did this happen!? I thought Luffy was restrained!"

"This is very strange, indeed..." replied Robin.

"Sanji! Robin!" Usopp yelled, running over to them. "Did you see Luffy!?"

"He just took Nami-san and ran!" replied Sanji. "What happened!? You guys were supposed to keep him emerged in water so this wouldn't happen!"

"We did!" Usopp countered. "But he stood up and walked right out like it didn't affect him at all!"

"How could that have happened.." said Robin. "Emersion in water is a devil fruit user's absolute weakness.."

"We can talk about that later!" shouted Franky. "Right now we need to find those two!"

They all split up to search the ship.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, the four of them were back together.

"We've searched the entire ship!" shouted Franky. "We checked every cabin, we checked the crow's nest, we checked the soldier dock system, and they're no where to be found!"

"They couldn't have jumped into the ocean..!?" gasped Usopp.

"That seems to be the only possibility!" Franky replied. "We have to turn the ship around!"

"In this water, they'll freeze in minutes!!" exclaimed Sanji.

"This is a bad situation.." said Robin. "It's so dark, it will be difficult to see them.."

"Leave that to me."

Everyone turned to see Zoro staring out into the ocean.

"Zoro!?"

"Just turn the ship around." said Zoro. "I'll keep a lookout from the crow's nest and I'll let you know when I see them."

"O..okay!" Franky replied. "I'll handle the wheel! Curly brows! Long nose! You guys take care of the sails!"

"I'll start bringing up torches." said Robin.

"I'll help you with that!"

This time, they all turned around to see Chopper, who was no longer wearing a blindfold.

"Chopper!" shouted Usopp. "What about your eyes??"

"Our nakama are in danger right now! I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

With that, everyone split up and went about their duties.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's...Been an hour.." breathed Franky, a grim expression on his face.

"Yeah.." said Sanji in a distant voice.

"This is really bad..!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Straw hat was able to get out of that tub earlier, so maybe that means he's also able to swim now.." Franky said hopefully.

"Even if that was somehow true," began Robin, "it would be difficult for them to stay above water with the waves and the cold."

At that moment, Zoro called down to them from the crow's nest.

"I see something! On the starboard side, something is floating in the water!"

Everyone looked off the rail to their left and indeed, there was something floating.

"I'll move the ship closer!" shouted Franky.

As the floating figure in question finally came into view, it was revealed to be Luffy and Nami.

They had their arms wrapped around eachother and Nami seemed to be unconscious. Luffy was staring up at the ship.

Sanji quickly threw a rope over the rail and yelled,

"Luffy! Grab this!"

Luffy grabbed onto the rope with one hand while holding Nami with the other and allowed himself to be pulled up by his crewmates.

When he got onto the deck, he stood up for a moment, holding Nami in his arms, then collapsed.

"We need to get them inside immediately!" yelled Chopper, running up to them. "After being in the water for this long, they definitely have hypothermia!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Robin had just finished changing Nami's clothes and was about to put her in her bed when her eyes suddenly shot open and she stood up.

"Nami?" Robin asked, confused.

Nami ran out the door onto the deck at the same time as Luffy. They ran into each other's arms, then fell over, unconscious.

"What should we do?" asked Franky. "After all this, it wouldn't feel right to separate them."

"With how tight they're holding eachother, I don't think it would even be possible.." said Usopp.

Picking the two up, Franky said "I think we should just put them to bed."

Franky brought the two into Nami's room, where he set them down on her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I know that's a bad ending, but I'm too tired to write any more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Better This Way"

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Luffy and Nami were put in Nami's bed, the rest of the crew gathered in the dining room.

"It seems restraining them was a bad idea.." said Franky.

"It's hard to believe they'd just jump into the ocean like that!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Whatever is driving them to be attracted to eachother must have caused them to do that.." remarked Robin.

"Then, what are we going to do about this from now on?" Franky asked.

"I think that's something.." Sanji began, lighting a cigarette, "..for Nami-san and that idiot to decide."

"That's true.." said Franky.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." said Usopp, walking towards the door.

"We should probably all do the same." added Robin, standing up.

"Ah, wait!" Franky shouted, causing everyone to stop and stare at him. "I just remembered, there was something strange about Luffy when he was leaving the bathroom!"

"Well yeah!" exclaimed Usopp. "He was in that weird daze again!"

"No, not that!" replied Franky, impatiently. "Listen, I noticed something at that time when I grabbed his arm. Even though I tugged on it, it didn't stretch!"

"Eh!?" shouted everyone.

"How could that be!?" Usopp yelled.

"This is really strange.." said Sanji.

"Maybe something causes Luffy to lose his devil fruit powers at night when he's like that?" Chopper theorized.

"That would explain why he was unaffected by the water.." muttered Robin.

"Tommorow, I'll start looking through the books I have that talk about the devil's fruit." announced Chopper. "I might be able to find something regarding this."

"That's a good idea." agreed Franky.

Soon after, every one had gone to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Nami opened her eyes to the familiar sight of her room's ceiling. Against her head was the familiar feeling of her pillow and against her skin was the familiar feeling of her clothes.

"Finally.." she sighed. "It seems the plan worked.."

She closed her eyes and smiled, taking in a few deep breaths.

She was about to sit up when something heavy rolled on top of her, pinning her to her bed.

The navigator slowly turned her head to her side, already having an idea of what she was about to see.

Sure enough, she once again found herself staring into the face of her sleeping captain. He was laying on his side and had an arm hung over her stomach.

Nami stared at him, her face narrowing into an exhausted sort of an expression.

Why did this happen again? Why didn't the plan work? Why was Luffy in her bed? And although she was thankful for this, why were they both fully clothed?

Nami decided that it would be best to ask these questions with Luffy awake and was about to shout at him when she saw his eyes open slightly.

"Awake, are you?" she asked in a grumpy voice.

He just stared at her lazily through half lidded eyes.

"Arm." she said, pointing at what was holding her down and causing her face to be mere inches away from her captain's.

Luffy glanced at where Nami was pointing then returned his stare to her face.

Nami got a little frustrated.

"Luffy! Wake up already! I can't sit up with your -"

Nami was cut off when Luffy did the last thing she could have expected. In fact, it was so unexpected that she wasn't even sure what was going on until a few seconds had passed and she realized that Luffy's lips were on her's.

He had his hand behind her head and was holding her face against his. As he kissed her, he continued to stare at her with lazy, half lidded eyes.

A few more seconds passed before she finally got her senses back.

While still locked in the kiss, Nami lifted her fist high in the air, then sent it plummeting down onto the side of Luffy's head.

This caused Luffy's eyes to shoot open and his grip on her to loosen enough for her to pull back and yell,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Luffy yelped and rolled off the side of the bed, making a loud noise as he hit the floor.

"What?? What?? Where am I??" he asked, turning his head in every direction.

"In my room!" Nami shouted angrily, wiping her mouth with her shirt's sleeve.

"Oh! Nami!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami glared at him. "What do you think you were just doing!?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

Nami growled before elaborating. "You just kissed me!"

Luffy tilted his head to the other side, still looking confused. "I did? When?"

"Just now!"

"I don't remember that."

"Agh!" Nami smacked her forehead and gritted her teeth.

"Anyway!" she huffed. "Clearly, last night's plan didn't work!"

Luffy crossed his legs and rubbed his chin, trying hard to look serious. "Hm.." he muttered.

"I was so sure that plan was going to work.." Nami whined. "Just how much longer is this going to happen!?"

She glanced at the corners of her bed where the ropes that had been holding her down were torn apart. 'Only Luffy could have done that..'

Nami tried hard to remember what happened the previous night but nothing came to her mind.

"We jumped into the ocean." Luffy stated, taking his hand off his chin.

"Ah..! That's right..!" Nami said, memories of the cold waves suddenly coming back to her. "But..I don't remember anything after that.."

"You passed out." Luffy said plainly. "Then I held you above water until the crew found us and pulled us back onto the ship."

"Oh..is that what happened.." Nami muttered, then suddenly turned to stare at Luffy. "Wait. How could you have held me above water? You're a hammer!"

"Dunno." he replied.

"That's..Really weird!" Nami exclaimed.

"Hm...Indeed." Luffy said, still trying to look serious.

"So..What happened after that?" asked Nami, still unable to recall anything on her own. "Why were we in my bed? And why weren't we naked like the last two times?"

"Hm.." Luffy struggled for a few moments before saying, "I don't remember."

"I guess we'll just have to ask the crew.." mumbled Nami.

They stared at each other for what might have been a couple of minutes before Nami finally said, "You can leave now. I need to change my clothes."

"Okay." Luffy stood up and turned towards the door but was stopped by Nami's voice.

"Luffy, what are we going to do if this keeps happening?" she asked, looking at him intently.

He turned around to return her gaze. "I dunno."

Nami tilted her head so she was staring at her knees then breathed out a heavy sigh. "I don't know either.."

Luffy stood silently, waiting for his navigator's order.

After another few moments of silence, she said, "I'm going to take a bath. Just wait for me with the others."

"Okay." he replied, then walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Luffy entered the dining room, everyone was there and, as usual, they all stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"What's up with you guys?" he asked, making a childish frown.

Franky walked up to him, grabbed his cheek, pulled it out a couple feet, then let it snap back in Luffy's face.

"OW!" the captain yelped. "Franky! What was that for!?"

"Hm..It stretched.." the cyborg muttered.

"It must only be at night when he loses his powers.." said Usopp, who was sitting at the table, putting together some gadget.

Sanji was in the kitchen chopping vegetables while Zoro was leaning against his chair, snoring, and Chopper and Robin were both reading a book. Chopper had a pile of books stacked next to him.

"Strawhat.." Franky began, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "..Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I guess." replied Luffy. "Nami and I jumped overboard, right?"

"That's right!" said Franky. "You're lucky you're still alive! Why did you do that, anyway!?"

"Hm.." Luffy crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. "Well, you guys were chasing us and I didn't want to fight you.."

"So you jumped into the ocean..!? Didn't you realize you could have died!?"

"I thought it would be okay."

"You...You thought it would be okay!? How could you think jumping into the ocean would be okay!?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Luffy," Sanji said, while continuing to chop a cucumber, "you said just now that you jumped off because you didn't want to fight us. Do you mean that even while you're in that weird state, you still recognize us as your crew?"

"Yeah!" Luffy replied, grinning.

"Hmm..That's interesting.." remarked Usopp. "I had the impression that you didn't even know who we were when you were like that.."

"It seems as if we've just learned something new about this.." Franky proclaimed. "..Speaking of which, have you found anything yet, reindeer?"

"No, I'm still looking.." Chopper replied, not putting his book down.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled while stretching his arm out to grab a piece of meat off a plate Sanji had set aside. "I'm hungry! Hurry up!"

Sanji slammed the handle of his knife down onto Luffy's hand, causing his captain to let out an "OW!" before returning his arm to its normal length. "We're not eating until Nami-san gets here." the cook declared.

Pouting, Luffy took a seat and lay his head against the table.

When Nami arrived, she had a slightly guilty look on her face. After taking a seat, she said,

"I'm sorry, everyone..We caused so much trouble last night..I don't even know why this is happening, and.." she trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

"Nami-san, there's no need for you to apologize. You are the one suffering the most from this." said Sanji as he set a tray of food on the table.

"That's right." Usopp added. "There's no need to worry about us!"

"Anyway, we learned something interesting." said Franky, changing the subject. "It seems that when you guys are like that, Luffy loses his devil's fruit powers. We're hoping that this might be the clue to finding out the cause for it."

"So that's why Luffy was able to survive in the ocean.." muttered Nami.

At that moment, Chopper suddenly shouted, "I found something!"

Everyone immediately gave him their attention.

"This is a book describing the medical dangers to people who have eaten the devil's fruit." he began. "It says here that there is a theory that the "devil" inside one who has eaten the devil's fruit can be suppressed if another soul enters the body."

"Another soul?" inquired Sanji.

"The theory states that in the same way the "devils" within devil's fruits can enter a body through ingestion, the souls of humans and other creatures can do the same." Chopper continued. "In other words, it's possible that the souls of something Luffy and Nami ate are inside their bodies and are causing them to act in strange ways!"

"That would certainly explain a lot.." murmured Franky.

"So, how do we get these souls out of our bodies?" Nami questioned.

"...It doesn't say." Chopper replied gravely.

"It may be impossible." said Robin, putting her book down. "Once a person has eaten a devil's fruit, they are stuck with the ability for the rest of their life. If a "soul" is similar to a "devil", then the rules may be the same."

"Then.." Nami began, a deranged smile twitching at the side of her cheeks, "..This will continue until we die..!?"

"That's not necessarily true." Robin replied. Nami's eyes lit up. "Although a person loses their devil's fruit powers when they die, we have no reason to assume that the same applies with a soul. The souls may remain in your corpses even after you die."

Nami glared at Robin.

"So in that case..." began Franky, "..we'll just have to get used to this from now on."

"Wh-what!?" Nami exclaimed, a look of horror on her face.

"As long as they do it where I can't see them, it doesn't bother me." said Zoro, who had woken up at some point during the conversation.

"Hold on!" Nami shouted. "I haven't accepted this!"

"Franky, would you mind setting up a wall in our room so we each have our own half from now on?" requested Robin.

"Ro-Robin!? You too!?" Nami shrieked, completely unsatisfied with her crew's conclusion.

"That shouldn't be a problem." replied Franky, putting some food on his plate.

"You guys! Why aren't you listening to me!?" Nami bellowed, holding her head with her hands as she turned to look at each one of them.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it.." Usopp replied, chewing on some potatoes as he added the finishing touch to his new "fire bird star".

"Nami-san.." Sanji said in a soft voice, an extremely sympathetic look on his face. Nami looked at Sanji hopefully. Surely he would stand up for her.. "I'll prepare dinner early from now on and I'll always make you a special dessert.."

'Even Sanji-kun!?'

"Nami," Chopper began, setting his books aside so he would have room to eat, "I'll have to give you weekly check ups from now on to make sure you're not becoming pregnant."

"CHOPPER!!" she cried, grabbing her hair and nearly pulling it out.

Amidst all of this, Luffy was stuffing his face with sausages and potatoes, unconcerned with the conversation that was going on around him.

Nami finally turned her pleading gaze to her captain - the center of all her problems.

"Luffy!" she shouted in a pleading voice. "You're not okay with this either, right?? Say something!"

Luffy continued stuffing his mouth while uttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "huh?"

" "Huh"!? " Nami repeated, a rage building up inside of her. "LUFFY! Were you even listening!?"

"Nope." he replied, still eating.

Nami clenched her fists and lowered her head. Her body began shaking violently. Then, she exploded.

She leapt at Luffy, knocking him off his chair and onto the ground where she straddled him.

"Hey, didn't I say not to do that in front of me anymo-" Zoro began, but was cut off as Nami kicked his chair leg out, sending him crashing to the floor.

"LUFFY!!" she roared.

Luffy quickly swallowed the food he had in his mouth and stared up at Nami.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON!? THIS IS GOING TO CONTINUE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES! WE ARE GOING TO BE HAVING SEX EVERY SINGLE NIGHT FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!"

Following a brief interval of time during which Luffy contemplated what he had just heard, the Strawhat captain broke into a grin. "Don't worry!" he exclaimed. "It doesn't really bother me!"

For the next hour, Luffy's tortured screams could be heard throughout the ship.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami stayed in her room for the rest of the morning, threatening anyone who had the nerve to disturb her with a slow death.

"How could they all just accept this!?" she cried, her face buried in her pillow. "This is my life we're talking about! And my BODY!"

She wished she could go back to being the beautiful, virgin, queen of style that she had been only a few days ago.

Thinking about it, she had really intended to stay single her entire life. She had never had the slightest need for romance. She had her family and town back in East Blue, and she had her nakama here. That was enough to make her completely content with her life. In fact, she loved her life!

"Ahhh..How am I going to continue living like this..!?" she exclaimed. "Even if I ran far away, I'd just spend every night looking for Luffy! This isn't how I want to live!"

Nami pounded her fist against her mattress. Why did some souls have to enter their bodies and do this to her!?

She sat up, crossed her legs, and rested her head on her hands. Considering who she could have been paired up with, she supposed Luffy was the best choice. He would do what she said most of the time, he wouldn't lust after her, he'd atleast treat her gently, and she wouldn't have to worry about him going for other girls. But as she thought about it, she realized that wasn't all.

She started imagining what it could have been like if it had been another member of the crew.

The only option she could even consider was Sanji.

He definitely would have treated her kindly and he had always done what she asked him to do..And despite his love for all women, she doubted he would really go so far as to cheat on her..

But it would have been so much more awkward to be pretty much forced to have..SEX with someone who really understood what a big issue it was. He would probably constantly give her sympathetic and apologetic looks and it would wind up taking over not just her night, but her day as well.

There would be an awkwardness between them that would distance them as nakama.

And furthermore, since he would be the only one looking forward to it, she would feel almost like she was being raped every night.

Considering another possibility, even if she got used to it and learned to love him, she would be forced into a mindset that she had no interest in. Since she would have to be around him every day, in order to not make their relationship unbearable, she'd have to return the undying love he would constantly shower her with. Her entire world would revolve solely around love - something she had never been interested in in the first place. She would have to act in ways that didn't match her personality and it would be as if she was no longer herself.

Luffy, on the other hand, never cared about love from the start.

He hadn't treated her any differently since the dining room incident, and she didn't feel awkward when she was around him. They both had their dreams, and this didn't change that. They were still nakama, and this didn't have any effect on the special relationship they had between them AS nakama.

It was also alot easier to be around him after having sex than she imagined it would be with anyone else, simply because he didn't understand what a big deal it was.

She sighed at her last thought. "He really is an idiot.." she mumbled.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Ugh.." she grunted. "..Who is it, I wonder..I thought I told everyone to leave me alone.."

She heard Robin's voice through the door. "Nami, we were thinking we should have a meeting to discuss how to deal with this.."

After a moment of thought, Nami sighed, then got off her bed and opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Nami entered the dining room with Robin, everyone was sitting at the table.

Luffy sat at the head of the table with his arms crossed, trying to look serious, as he often did in tense situations.

Nami took a seat at the opposite end of the table, facing Luffy.

As soon as she took a seat, Zoro started to speak.

"We all decided to have this meeting in order to -" he began but was quickly cut off by Franky, who said,

"What do you mean, "all of us"!? We're only doing this because you demanded it!"

"Shut up!" the swordsman ordered. "This is necessary to ensure that our crew maintains its dignity!"

"Do you want to elaborate on that, marimo?" asked Sanji, blowing out a circle of smoke.

"We need to make sure that people aren't having sex in places where it causes inconveniences for everyone else." Zoro said bluntly, staring at Luffy while he talked, then looking at Nami after he finished.

Nami took a deep breath, realizing that this wasn't a conversation that could be avoided.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" she asked.

"That's simple." Zoro replied. "Every night, you and Luffy go into your room. What you do after that is your own business."

That was certainly the obvious thing to do. Nami had already realized this. But nonetheless, it was hard to accept.

"Don't you think that's an inconsiderate thing to ask?" questioned Franky. "Love should move at its own pace! You can't just force two people to accept it!"

"You want to bet I can't!?" Zoro shouted. "If the alternative is for my stomach to be used like a one hour hotel, I'll rip their clothes off and force them into their own bed myself!!"

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Are you a psycho!?" bellowed Franky.

"Don't insult Nami-san like that!" shouted Sanji.

"We should me more worried about you!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Shut up! All of you, shut up!" Zoro thundered. "In any case, I'm not backing off on this! If we are to function as a crew, each crew member has to consider how his actions conflict with the lives of his other crew members!"

"If two crew members have a problem," he continued, "it is their duty to make sure that it doesn't affect the rest of the crew, especially if one of those crew members is the captain!" Zoro glared at Luffy.

Although some disagreed with Zoro's method of delivering it, everyone knew that what he said was the truth.

Realizing that he now had a duty to act as the captain, Luffy finally spoke up.

"I don't mind doing what you suggested as long as Nami doesn't mind." he said simply.

Nami felt the pressure of all the stares she was receiving and for a moment, she considered running away.

Unconsciously, she looked at Luffy for some kind of support.

Her captain had his eyes completely focused on her. He didn't have a humorous expression like usual, but he also didn't look overly serious. Like always, he was himself. Since the first time she saw him, his personality had always remained the same.

She thought about his personality.

He was absolutely and completely devoted to his goal and nothing could stop him from reaching it, but he would still do anything, even give his own life, for the sake of his nakama.

He was ferociously strong, not just in body but in mind too. His will was impenetrable and he could never be swayed by bribes or threats.

She had the utmost trust in him. She had no doubt in his strength - she was positive he could defeat any enemy he came across. And she had no doubt of his loyalty to each member of the crew.

He never treated her more specially than any other member of the crew. He didn't even treat her like a woman..! But she was glad for that. She was glad that he considered all of his nakama equally important and that he didn't have expectations of them based on their gender.

She respected him as a captain. Although he was not commanding and was often irresponsible, there was no one more fit to be their leader. The fact that he required and relied on his nakama in order to survive made each crew member understand their own signifigance and importance as a member of his crew. They weren't his underlings, but rather his companions.

Each member of the crew had a strong and special bond with him. Although she never would have wished it to be so, if that bond were to become love, then she would have an immense love for him. Probably more than she could ever have for anyone else.

She took in a deep breath and glanced at Zoro, then everyone else. "All right." she said. "Luffy can come into my room at night."

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami leaned over the rail, watching the sunset. They would arrive at the next island tomorrow. She still fervently hoped it would be inhabited.

She looked out over the ocean, reflecting bright colors of orange, red, and yellow from the sun.

She listened to the pleasant sounds of the waves crashing against the sides of the ship and the wind hitting the sails.

She took in the subtle aroma of salt and fresh air that she had become so accustomed to since she first came out to sea.

She tasted the cool air on her tongue, sending light shivers down her spine.

This was a life she loved. Everything about it, she loved. And she knew that no matter what happened, nothing was going to change that.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luffy was sitting at the head of the ship, his eyes closed, enjoying the calm of the sinking sun and the breeze on his face. He heard the footsteps of someone approaching. He sensed the person sit down next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Nami gazing out at the sunset, a smile on her face.

They both sat there for a while, staring ahead. After a while, Nami slowly put her hand over Luffy's, causing him to look over at her. She didn't say anything.

A little more time passed and she gently eased her head onto his shoulder, causing him to jolt slightly in reaction. He looked at her for explanation, but she still said nothing. He turned his gaze back to the ocean.

They stayed like that for some time, until the sun had nearly sunk below the horizon. Nami lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "..Let's go..?" she asked in a soft voice.

Luffy grinned at her and they stood up together. Holding hands, they walked to her room, where they stopped at the door.

Though she already knew the answer, she had to ask. "This won't change anything between us, right?"

They were staring into eachother's eyes.

"I don't see why anything would change." he replied.

"Okay." she answered, then opened the door.

When they walked in, she closed the door behind her and locked it.

She guided him by his hand to her bed and turned off the lantern.

Silently, they sat on opposite ends of the bed and kneeled down.

Nami stared at her knees for a moment, then said,

"I don't want this to happen while we're under some trance."

She brought her hand up to his cheek, then slowly leaned in and kissed him.

When she pulled back, he was looking at her intently.

"We need to take off our clothes.." she muttered, unbuckling her high heels.

After a short pause, Luffy followed suit, removing his strawhat and sandals.

A minute later, they were both naked.

Nami scooted forward slightly, then wrapped her arms around Luffy in a gentle embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hug me.." she whispered into his ear.

He brought his arms up around her back and cuddled her up against him.

They stayed like that for a minute, then Nami moved her head back a little to kiss him.

Mouths still touching, Nami leaned backwards, gently pulling Luffy down on top of her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robin took some blankets with her and slept in the dining room that night. She, and Zoro, who was in the crow's nest, both had no problem falling asleep. Franky, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper (whose room was right beneath Nami's), however, were having some difficulties.

The mixture of creaking floor boards and a woman's moans were keeping the four crewmates awake.

"Wh-when are they going to be done!?" whispered Usopp. "They've been at it for hours! I didn't even think that was possible!"

"We-well..." began Franky, surprised by how long they had been going himself, "..that must just show how much they love each other.."

"But how are we supposed to sleep!?" exclaimed Usopp. "We should tell them to keep it down!"

"Don't even think of it." said Sanji, who was laying in his hammock with a cigarette in his mouth. "That's not something you interrupt."

"I didn't know humans made this much noise when they mate.." muttered Chopper, who was covering his ears with his hooves.

"I didn't either.." mumbled Usopp, turning on his side to face the wall.

"We should arrive at the next island tomorrow.." said Franky. "I'll try to get sealants to make the floor sound proof.."

"I wish you could make THEM sound proof.." grumbled Usopp, still facing the wall.

After another hour, the noise finally ceased and the four were able to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami rested her head on Luffy's shoulder, an arm over his chest.

"You know.." she began, rubbing her cheek against his bare skin, "..We never went into that trance.."

"Yeah." Luffy replied.

"I liked it alot more this way.." she whispered, a smiling creeping up her face.

Luffy grinned. "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were once two fish that had been deeply in love. One day, they got separated when a stream of fish swam by. They spent years searching the ocean for one another. One night, miraculously, they met. Just as they were about to come together and mate, they were both scooped out of the water in a fishing net by Luffy. They were fried and put on the dinner table. By a stroke of fate, Luffy ate the male fish, and Nami ate the female fish. Their love had been so strong that it caused Luffy and Nami to become irresistably attracted to one another each night at the exact same time the fish had been scooped out of the water.


End file.
